


On the Seventh Day

by mishackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Post-Season/Series 10, daddy!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishackles/pseuds/mishackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the mark is removed Dean and Castiel try to pick up the remains of their broken lives and create something worth living for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Seventh Day

 

**_1 hour after_ **

****

Dean and Cas sit side by side on the hood of the impala watching the sun sink just beneath the horizon.  Dean glances over at newly human Castiel.  He is staring directly ahead eyes unblinking.  They both could tell this was final. No more power-ups. No more stolen grace. No more miracles from God.  Cas was human now, permanently.

 

It had taken the remainder of his stolen grace to rid Dean of the Mark.  Dean doesn’t quite remember much, but it involved a ritual that melded Cas’s grace and Dean’s soul.  Dean recalls a burning light but also a empty coldness swirling around.  He assumed the grace was the light and his soul was the cold. Both fighting for their claim of him, his soul.  

 

Now he and Cas sat on the hood of the car, still-full beers loosely held in their hands.  Dean wasn’t good yet, he knew that.  And from judging from the empty look on Cas’s face neither was he.  They aren’t good, but they _are_ ok.  For the first time in a long time, they were both ok.  And that was good.

 

**_3 weeks after_ **

 

“It shouldn’t have worked” Cas says suddenly one morning.  Dean looks up from where hes making scrambled eggs.  Cas is sitting at the table holding his mug of coffee and staring deep into the dark liquid.  He hadn’t looked up, and Dean wondered if he had even spoken at all.

 

“Sorry what?”  Dean asked hoping for some clarification.  

 

“The spell.” Cas looked up at Dean and their eyes met and Dean saw the former angel’s were full of pain. “I didn’t think it was going to work. It should have killed us both.  I thought it was going to!”  Cas had started talking and it seemed the weeks of silent brooding were releasing all their stored up words like a dam opening, and now Dean was going to be drowned.  “When I found the soul-grace melding I knew the plan was destined to fail.  I thought it would kill me and you.  And I was ready to except that because I really didn’t think we could get rid of the mark, Dean.  I thought you could die still having hope, and Sam could find peace knowing we tried. And I-” Castiel’s voice breaks. “And I wouldn’t have to live without you.”  

 

Dean had come over to where Cas was sitting at the table and taken a seat next to Cas.  “Cas,” He says in a hushed tone after a minute of absolute silence.  “You can’t do that.  You can’t play with people like that and decide if they live or die.”  At that Cas narrows his eye and gives Dean a pointed look.  “Ok ok, yeah I know I’m the master at controlling people when it comes to death, especially when it comes to people I care about.”  Cas looks down and starts picking at his nails nervously, a painfully human gesture.  “Listen man, I’m not mad.  I did ask you to take care of me if I got bad again. You thought you were doing the right thing, we’ve all been there.”  Cas looks back up and gives him a small smile, but he still looks pretty beat up about it.  Dean flashes him a grin, “I mean, hey.  You still did pretty good! Look at me, good as new! And you’re alive! I mean your human, which sucks, but its not so bad once you get use to it!”  

 

“Thats just it, Dean”  Cas adds earnestly.  “It wasn’t suppose to work.  So why is everything fine?”

 

Dean thinks about, “Well, I for one am not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.  Its a problem we can deal with later,” He gets up and pats Cas on the back, “after breakfast.  Now do you want waffles or pancakes since some asshole made me burn my eggs,” he adds with a wink and Cas rolls his eyes and smiles. Dean could get use to having Cas around all the time. It was nice. It was good.

 

_**4 months after** _

 

Life pretty much normal after that.  Except the Winchesters don’t do normal.  They still hunt and take cases regularly, but with the angels in heaven sorting out their new leadership (lead beautifully by Hannah) and demons not having a purpose to serve (all devil’s locked away and king’s overthrown) there is currently nothing in the imminent future that is likely to destroy the world. Which is kinda a first in a really long time for Dean.  

 

Its not that he’s complaining, but I mean how many ghost can you salt and burn before it gets dull.  To fill this free time Sam has started attending classes at the local college, and Dean finds himself desperately looking for something to occupy himself.  Its only when he sees Castiel watching his fourth episode of “How Its Made” in a row that he has an idea.  

 

“Ok Cas,” He announces as he takes the remote away from Cas.  “Today is officially day one of ‘Operation:  Castiel’s Humanity Education.’  I am your C.H.E. instructor, Dean, and I will take you under my wing-” Cas furrowed his brow, “ -wait shit sorry, man. No wing puns, got it.  Anyway, I’m gonna teach you how to be human.”  

 

“Dean,” Cas sighs rolling his eyes, and really who taught this guy to have an attitude. “I’ve been watching humanity for thousands of years before you were born.  I think I have a grasp on the way humanity works.”

 

“Then it’s time to get with the times, old man!  You may know how people as a whole work, but you don’t know who _you_ are as a human,”  Dean argues.   “Think of it as a chance for self discovery.  Come on it will be fun! I’ll teach you all the things that people now a days do!”

 

Cas gives Dean that little half smile that makes Dean’s chest feel light and bubbly. “Ok, where do we start?”

 

Dean thinks about it for a second before his breaks into a wide grin, “Pie!”

 

A trip to the grocery store, a tad more whining from Cas, and a hour later finds Dean, Cas, and a swarm of pots, pans, and ingredients in the bunker’s kitchen.  

 

Dean instruces Cas on the proper way to make a pie crust.  “If you’re gonna go to the trouble of making a pie you might as well make the crust too.  None of that pre-made crap, thats not as good.”  

 

Dean added tips that he thought Cas might need to know: what type of pie is best for different holidays, what seasons its better to get different fruits, how long you should let the pie cool before you try to serve it.  To which Cas replied, “While this is interesting, I don’t know why I need to know all of this. I have you.”  Dean blushed and cracked some joke about always to be the one to cook around here.  

 

“Aaannnnd there!” Dean says as he closes the oven door.  “Now all we have to do is wait for it to bake and the-” Dean was cut off because as soon as he turned around to face Cas he was met with a puff of white powder.  He hesitated for a minute keeping his eyes closed.  Dean reaches his hands up to wipe the flour off of his face and opens his eyes to see a straight faces Castiel blinking at him like he was the most innocent little angel in the world. “Why?” Dean says slowly.  

 

“I am happy you showed me how to make something that is important to you.” Cas says simply.  “I am aware that it is a human custom to give someone flour when you appreciate them,”  Cas deadpans.  

 

“Dammit Cas,”  Dean sighs sliding his hand down his face, trying to wipe the rest of his face off.  “Its _flowers_ not _flour_.” Dean opens his eyes and sees Cas’s lips pressed tightly together curled around his teeth, obviously trying to hold back a laugh.  “Wait...are you _messing_ with me?” At that Castiel loses it and starts laughing so hard he needs to brace himself on the counter to stand. “Oh. My. God. I cannot believe this!” Dean pretends to be angry but he’s grinning too.  “Come here you asshole!”  Dean yells as he grabs a handful of flour and quickly lunges at Cas.  

 

Castiel, angel or no angel, is pretty fast and easily misses Dean’s attack.  Soon war has broken out in the kitchen and nearly every space is covered in flour.  Dean chases Cas around the kitchen doing what Dean can only describe as giggling.  Until Cas slips on a rag thats been thrown on the ground, falling to the floor quickly followed by Dean you tries to stop to quickly and lands directly on Cas.

 

“Oh man, I’m getting too old for this.” Dean groans as he hoist himself up on one arm so hes hovering over Cas.  “You’re like a few millennia older than me so I can only imagine how bad you feel.”   
  


“Shut up,” Cas laughs pushing at Dean’s shoulder so he can sit up.  Except, Dean doesn’t lean back nearly enough for how far Cas sits up, and they find themselves only inches apart.  

 

Cas’s face is so close he can see the little lines on the side of his face, the countless shades of blue that make up Cas’s eyes.  He can see the clump of flour stuck on Castiel’s eyelash.  “You’ve got a little, um, flour on your-” Dean mumbles gesturing to his own eye.

 

“You’ve got a little flour on your everything,” Cas counters.  They both laugh lightly.  Neither of them move away.  They just sit there on the floor of the kitchen, inches from each other, softly smiling.  Dean isn’t sure how long they stay like that, but he would happily stay there for small eternity.  But then Cas’s eyes quickly dart down to Dean’s mouth and back up to his eyes, and thats all it takes to break Dean.  He rushes forward closing the gap between them.

 

With a soft sigh Cas’s lips relax under his.  Cas’s kisses like this isn’t the first time, he kisses like kissing Dean is the only thing that comes naturally to him, like kissing Dean somehow mends the cracks in his armor.  He kisses Dean like Dean is home.

 

Cas taste like flour and coffee and Dean can’t get enough.  He takes and take and takes until he’s afraid he might explode.  They kiss for what feels like forever, but then they jerk apart because the smell of burning pie hits them.  

 

“Oh shit!” Dean exclaims looking at the black remains of the pie.  He and Cas look down at the pathetic excuse of a pie and look back at each other.  There is a beat then Castiel erupts into laughter. “Stop laughing, Cas!” Dean insist but he's chuckling too.  

 

“That is fucking _hilarious_.” Cas wheezes.

 

“No its not!” Dean protest. “Its a fucking disaster!” It really wasn’t though.  The pie a awful, but he was good.  This was good.  

 

_**11 months after** _

 

Cas softly trails his fingers up the center of Dean’s chest.  The former angel is nestled into Dean’s side, legs and sheets tangled towards the foot of the bed.  The early morning light not finding its way into the bunker bedroom, so the only light is sneaking in from the crack under the door.

 

This is Dean’s favorite time of the day.  Before the world caught up to them, and Cas and he could just exist in complete peace in this little world they’ve carved out in Dean’s...no _their_ room.  Damn that is still weird.  Dean could honestly never stir again and be happy.  Neither could ever remember how was the first to wake, it just seemed that their internal clocks were synchronized.  

 

It’s Cas who breaks the comfortable silence. “Your soul,” he states simply,  “thats why it worked.”  

 

“Uh, sorry” Dean says.  “What now?”  Cas apparently had been having a conversation in his head that Dean was not a part of.  

 

“The soul melding,” Cas explains.  “I told you it shouldn’t have worked.  But I think I might have figured out why it did. What do you remember?”

 

“Oh, um”  Dean thinks about it.  “Not much really.  Just this brightness, you I figured, and this freezing cold, almost burning it was so cold, feeling.  Which, uh,” His throat tightened a little, “I guess that was me, or my soul or whatever huh?”  

 

Cas looked up at Dean, his brow furrowed.  He looked at him for a long time, like he was trying to figure him out.  Cas slowly sat up, never breaking his stare, and rotated until he was sitting cross legged next to Dean.  

 

Dean pushed himself up, leaning his back against the headboard and fidgets uncomfortable under the stare.  “Dude what? I got something on my face?” He awkwardly jokes.  

 

“Dean,” Cas lets out almost in a whisper.  “You have no idea how amazing you are.” Dean can feel heat blooming in his cheeks and he looks down, embarrassed.  “No, you really are!” Cas insist, “That bright light that you recall, it wasn’t me.  That was you!” Cas sounds astonished.

 

“What? No-no thats not right,”  Dean is stammering.  “I was practically demon! I was full on dark side. An-and the coldness-”

 

“That was me.” Cas simply states.  “Well, my grace at least.  Stolen grace is mutilated and wrong, thats why my vessel was trying to reject it so much. It is also why is cold.”

 

Dean vaguely hears Lucifer’s voice, “Most people think I burn hot, but its really quite the opposite.”  

 

“Dean,” Cas says earnestly snapping Dean out of his memories.  “Do you realize what happened?”  Cas huffs a small sigh and smiles gently at Dean’s continued confusion. His eyes are misty, like he might cry at any moment.  “It means,” He says slowly, cupping Deans face, “even damaged by the Mark, your soul was so bright and _pure_ that you were able to fight off the mark. Dean,” he laughed a little in disbelief. “You beat it. You beat it all by yourself.”

“B-but,” Dean stammered, “your grace.  The spell”

 

“I believe,” Cas said thoughtfully, “that my grace just gave you the nudge you needed to fight it off.”  Cas pondered for a bit more, “How did Cain overcome the mark?”

 

“Uh,” Dean had to change his train of thought and stop running over all this new information in his head, “this chick Colette, I think, kept him grounded.  She reminded him that he could chose and kept him human.  Pretty much re-taught him how to-”  Dean trailed off suddently realising something.

 

“Love?”  Cas prompted.  Dean looked up at Cas like a deer in headlights. Cas was looking at him with a gentle smile, tears still in his eyes.

 

“Cas,” Dean whispered.  “Cas, oh my god.”  Cas looked at him with a question in his expression.  “Cas...I-I love you.” Dean laughed, “Oh my god, I love you so fucking much.”  Dean’s eyes were wide as saucers like he'd shocked himself too, and he kept saying it like he couldn’t get enough of the way it sounded, “I love you! Cas, you’re my Colette!”

 

Cas laughed, and kissed Dean.  They kissed and cried, and it was messy and a little gross.  But it was good.    
  


_**3 years after** _

 

“No no no no!” Dean knows that look.  It meant Dean was about to give into whatever Cas wanted,  “We cannot keep her!”

 

“Dean,”  Cas said like _Dean_ was being the unreasonable one in this situation.  “She has no one! She’s all alone in the world and her parents are dead.  She seems like a pretty good fit to me.”

 

“Shit, Cas” Dean huffed.  “We can’t just _adopt_ a kid like that!”  He looked down at the baby in Cas’s arms.  She looked a little over a year old and she was sleeping soundly with her face nuzzling into Cas’s chest.  God, this kid was so young and already had been through so much.  Her single mother had been killed by a ghost, a vengeful spirit of a mother who always wanted a baby but could never had one.  It was fucking awful.  

 

“Why not?” Cas pouted.  

 

“Oh my god!” Dean gapped.  “Cas I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but this lifestyle isn’t exactly the ideal situation for early childhood development!”  

 

“Dean,” Cas said with that ‘reasonable’ voice again.  “This was our first real hunt in months. You mostly just dispatch people now, you’ve basically taken over Bobby’s old work.” Cas’s face softens, “Sam’s barely hunting anymore either.  He’s getting married soon.  Maybe,” he pauses a moment until Dean meets his eyes.  “Maybe it’s time that we settle down.”

 

Dean huffed, “Yeah I’ve tried that before, Cas.  It doesn’t really work out well for me.”

 

“That was you quitting cold turkey,”  Cas reassured Dean.  “We’ve been building this for a while.”  He shifts the sleeping child in his arms so that he has one hand free.  He placed a strong but gentle hand on Dean’s arm.  “You can do it.  I believe you.”  

 

“Yeah,” Dean mumbles. “I’ll think about it.”  Then is then she starts to wake and fidget.  Dean could see the tears coming and started in with the “shhhs” and carefully took the baby from Cas’s arms.  

 

“Hey hey there,”  Dean hushed her.  “There there its ok.”  She looked up at him and blinks away any remaining tears.  With a small turn of her head she looks up with her big dark eyes.  She was really cute, with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown, almost black hair.  Her skin was soft and a rich caramel color.  

 

Cas smiled at the pair gently.  “She likes you,”  Cas says with a small huff of laughter.  “Her mother called her Maria.”  

 

“Of course she likes me.  I am the fun one.”  He looks down at the baby. “Hi Maria.” He coos.  She breaks into a smile dotted with a few teeth.  Then she lets out the most joyful fit of giggling Dean has ever heard.  Chubby little fingers reached for Dean and he laughed.  

 

“Ok,” Dean sighs.  “We’ll keep her until we find something more permanent.”  Cas’s face lights up and he plops a kiss on Dean’s cheek.  “Yeah, yeah.  Remember this is only temporary!”  Cas beams.  Dean rolls his eyes.  Maria giggles.  It seems  _right_.  Like it's meant to be.  It's really really good.

 

_**8 years after** _

 

Dean sighs as he walks down the hall. It had been a hard week, and difficult to get Maria into bed tonight.  The five year old insisted that she wasn’t tired despite her yawns and cranky demeanor.  The only thing Dean wants to see right about now is the inside of his eyelids.  

 

Dean was still fantasizing about his memory foam mattress when he stops at a doorway to his left.  Inside the room,  Castiel was holding a small bundle of blanket.  Peering out of the blankets was a pair of bright blue eyes watching the ex-angel curiously.

 

“I use to be infinite,” Cas whispered to the baby.  “My voice shook mountains. I could travel through time, and saw galaxies born, expand and die in front of me.  I was so much Robbie.”  Dean’s heart broke a little.  He almost felt like he was encroaching on a private moment. “You’re dad and I, we fought monsters and saved the world. I wasn’t really sure why until you and your sister, though.” Dean held his breath, scared he would break this perfect moment.  “I love you so much.  Papa loves you.”  

 

The baby’s eyes began to droop and Cas smiled down at him.  He gently placed a kiss on the child's forehead and places him carefully in the crib.  He turns and sees Dean leaning against the doorway.  

 

A smile spreads across Cas’s face and he reaches his hand forward to grasp Dean’s.  “Hey,” he whispers fondly. “Lets go to bed.”

 

And as they lay in bed about to drift to sleep in each others arms, Cas huffs a small laugh.  “What?” Dean says with a gentle smile on his face.   “Whatcha thinkin’ about,” He yawns lazily.  

 

“Creation.” Cas says simply wrapping his arms around Dean’s middle and curling up next to him.  

 

“Hmm?” Dean ask.  Cas lays his head on Dean’s chest and Dean lets his arm rest around Cas.  It all comes so naturally now.  

 

“When God was done created the world,” Cas explains.  “He looked at it and just said, ‘It is good.’  Which,” Cas laughs a little, “actually always kinda pissed me off.  This world is the most beautiful and perfect work of my father’s hand.  And his sentiment, while accurate, always seemed too...simply.”  Cas pauses for a slight moment like he is picking his next few words carefully.  “But,” He starts again slowly, “when I look at you, Maria, and Robbie, I get it.  Because this, what you and I’ve created, its all _so_ _good_.”

 

Dean is in serious danger of crying so he just presses his face into Castiel’s dark hair.  He kisses the top of Cas’s hair and thinks that he couldn’t agree more.  It was good.

 

_**THE END** _

  
  


 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This actually took a while but ehh.
> 
> I've wanted to write something with Dean and Cas being parents for a really long time. So this is the result.
> 
> Sorry for the unrealistic acquiring of the babies but yeah w/e.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
